Welcome in the wonderland!
by Hakura Neka
Summary: Suite à la mort de ses parents, Hakura Neka, jeune lycéenne de 16 ans, décide de revenir au Japon ou elle se fait recueillir par Aizen Sosuke qui sera son nouveau tuteur. Mais celui-ci cache bien des choses...
1. Welcome!

Voici ma toute première fanfic Bleach que je publie ici, j'espère que vous aimerez!^^

**Résumé: **Suite à la mort de ses parents, Hakura Neka, jeune lycéenne de 16 ans, décide de revenir au Japon ou elle se fait recueillir par Aizen Sosuke qui sera son nouveau tuteur. Mais celui-ci cache bien des choses...

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Welcome!**_

Je frappai à la porte de l'imposante bâtisse.

C'était donc là que je vivrai? Un immense manoir dans le style traditionnel japonais. Le propriétaire devait être très riche...

Un homme tout aussi impressionnant m'ouvrit. A première vue, rien d'extraordinaire. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, de grandes lunettes carrées, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Mais son aura avait quelque chose de terrifiante, de malsaine... Et, avec un minimum d'intuition, on pouvait deviner que le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage n'était que façade.

Heureusement que Yuki, ma sœur avait été accueillie dans une autre famille... Cette personne ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Bienvenu! Tu dois être Hakura Neka, je suppose? Je suis Aizen Sosuke, ton tuteur. Entre donc! Je vais te faire visiter.

Il se poussa pour me laisser passer.

Décidément, c'était tout ce que j'avais imaginé! Les pièces étaient énormes, vides pour la plupart. Bref, la moitié du manoir ne servait à rien.

Comment mon tuteur avait-il put se payer une maison aussi grande? D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, ce n'était qu'un simple architecte. On ne gagnait pas autant avec ce métier, si...?

A le fin de la visite, il m'emmena dans un des salons du manoir et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un des trois grands canapés en cuir noir qui occupaient la pièce. Je m'exécutai.

J'ai deux trois choses importantes à te dire, Hakura.

...Oui?

Tout d'abord, au sujet du troisième étage du manoir. Tu as sûrement remarqué l'escalier en colimaçon à l'arrière du salon du deuxième étage? Écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire, car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Je T'INTERDIT d'accéder au troisième étage, c'est bien clair?

Je m'enfonçais un peu dans mon canapé. Ce type faisait vraiment peur quand il se foutait en rognes!Mieux valait garder ses distances avec lui et le troisième étage...

Euh... Très bien Aizen-san.

Ensuite, continua Aizen sur un ton un peu plus calme, pour ce qui est des visites. Je t'interdit également d'inviter qui que ce soit chez moi, compris?

Compris.

Et pour finir, le plus important: Tu ne dois en aucun cas dévoiler mon identité à une tierce personne.

… D'accord.

Bon, je suis désolé Hakura mais je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du travail! D'ailleurs, tu devrais commencer à ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre.

Et, sur ce, mon tuteur se leva d'un bond et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quel comportement étrange, vraiment...

Son insistance sur son identité et à propos du troisième étages ne faisaient que confirmer mes pensées: cet homme cachait bien quelque chose.

En général, mon instinct ne me trompais que rarement sur ce genre de choses.

Un agent secret? Un assassin? Sûrement quelque chose dans ce genre là. Mais vu le personnage, il ne valait mieux pas chercher plus loin, si on voulait rester en vie. Sa petite saute d'humeur tout à l'heure suffisait à fournir un argument valable pour oublier tout ça et pour se concentrer sur sa petite vie tranquille de lycéenne.

Voici Hakura Neka, notre nouvelle élève. Allez vous asseoir, je vous prie.

Haï sensei, répondis-je en m'inclinant avant d'aller m'asseoir.

Malheureusement pour moi, lees seules places de libre étaient toutes au fond de la classe, en retrait des autres. J'avançais donc le plus vite possible vers mon bureau, prenant bien soin d'ignorer tous les regards inquisiteurs tournés vers moi.

Bien sûr, tout le monde me regardait comme une bête de foire. Sûrement à cause de mes cheveux bleus/violets, avec quelques mèches noires corbeau. J'avais toujours aimée les couleurs sombres...

Bref, pas très différent de mon lycée en France. Pas assez dans le moule. Mais bon, j'avais l'habitude d'être en solitaire.

Bien! Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 238. Akira, au tableau!

Génial! Des maths... Ma première journée de cours commençais bien.

Le cours avait à peine commencé que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus apparut. Il portait un col roulé noir moulant qui laissait deviner ses formes plutôt bien dessinées, une grande veste blanche et un slim tout aussi blanc. Quel charisme...

Tiens, monsieur Jaggerjack nous fait honneur de sa présence? Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir! cria presque le professeur en tuant l'arrivant du regard.

Le lycéen aux cheveux bleus parcourut la pièce d'un regard nonchalant à la recherche d'une place. Il s'attarda brièvement sur moi avant d'aller tranquillement s'installer à mon côté. Il sortit un cahier et écrivit dessus:

_«Comment tu t'appelles?»_

Visiblement, le bleuté avait l'air de s'intéresser à moi.

_«Hakura et toi?»_

_«Grimmjow. Va falloir qu'on parle tout à l'heure...»_

Vachement expéditif, ce Grimmjow. Il n'y allait visiblement pas par quatres chemins.

_«Pas de problèmes.»_

La sonnerie soupira et effaça notre conversation à l'aide d'un blanco, puis il griffonna rapidement le cours avant de sortir tout aussi rapidement de la salle. Je voulu le suivre mais le professeur m'interpella pour me donner le plan du lycée. «Lycée de Karakura» était écrit en caractères rouge sang tout en haut de la feuille. Je le remerciai et sortis à la recherche de mon, j'espère, nouvel ami.

Les recherches durèrent quelques minutes, puis je le trouvai enfin, assis sur le toit du lycée, entrain de fumer. Il dégageait quelque chose d'agressif, ce qui faisait que la plupart se tenaient à l'écart de lui. Le bleuté écrasa son mégot au sol puis me remarqua enfin. Il m'observa monter vers lui, impassible. Je lançai la conversation en me plantant devant lui:

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Grimmjow? demandais-je, intriguée.

J'ai des question à t'poser.

J'attendis qu'il continue, mais visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Il observait les escaliers par lesquels j'étais passée, attendant visiblement quelqu'un...

Kurosaki, cracha-t-il en voyant une touffe de cheveux oranges apparaître.

Ledit Kurosaki s'immobilisa en voyant son interlocuteur. Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

Bon bah Hakura, ce s'ra pour une aut' fois j'crois... me dit finalement Grimmjow avant de descendre rapidement, bousculant le rouquin au passage.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie signant la fin de la pause retentit.

Je retournais tranquillement en cours, repensant à Grimmjow. Visiblement, Aizen n'était pas le seul à cacher des choses ici...

* * *

Voilà! Fin du première chapitre!^^

**Ichigo: **Hey, pourquoi tu nous as envoyé ce taré aux cheveux bleus? J'étais bien avec ma p'tite vie tranquille de shinigami, moi! Vire le de cette fic!

**Auteure: **Désolé, mais ça va pas être possible! :P

***file se cacher en voyant arriver Grimmjow***

**Grimmjow: **Hey gamin, c'est qui qu'ta traité de taré aux cheveux bleus là?

***Regarde les deux se battre en saignant du nez***

Que voulais dire Grimmjow à Hakura? Que cache Aizen? Pourquoi Grimmjow semble tant détester Ichigo? Grimmjow va-t-il arriver à battre Ichigo? L'auteure va-t-elle arrêter de saigner du nez? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! :P

**Ichigo, Grimmjow & l'Auteure: **_Reviews?_

**Définition du mot Review:****(Dérivé de Commantus sus unes fanfictus)**

**Commentaire de quelques lignes prenant deux malheureuses minutes de la vie du lecteur, et procurant deux minutes de bonheur intense à l'auteur. **

**Histoire du mot Review:**

**La croyance populaire à longtemps voulue que les reviews soient considérées comme un acte occulte, interdit et malsain. Cependant, quelques centaines d'années plus tard, un des chercheurs les plus réputés au monde a fait une découverte incroyable: Les reviews étaient en fait des actes d'extrême gentillesse! **

**50 ans plus tard, il a été prouvé scientifiquement que les reviews boostaient le moral de l'auteur qui les recevaient, et qu'un manque de review pouvait affecter profondément un auteur, et le faire plonger dans une dépression, ce qui le ferait stopper immédiatement toute fanfiction en manque de review.**

_Nous rappelons que d'après l'article 68949593 du code officiel des fanfictions, il est formellement interdit de tuer l'auteur/auteure._


	2. What Else?

**_Il est une heure et demie du mat', je suis malade, crevée, mais j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 2 de Welcome in the wonderland! \o/_**

**_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, en particulier la scène de la cuisine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^_**

**Résumé: **Suite à la mort de ses parents, Hakura Neka, jeune lycéenne de 16 ans, décide de revenir au Japon ou elle se fait recueillir par Aizen Sosuke qui sera son nouveau tuteur. Mais celui-ci cache bien des choses...

**A part Hakura et Yuki, tout est à Tite Kubo! Bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

What Else? **_

Pfff, j'm'ennuie... marmonnais-je.

Je jetais un énième coup d'oeil à l'horloge de ma chambre. Elle affichait minuit pile.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait s'ennuyer dans cette baraque! Le vieux qui me servait de tuteur avait passé sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Du coup, j'avais dû me débrouiller toute seule pour le repas...

_-Début du flashback complètement pourri et inutile-_

Euuh... Aizen-sannnn? criais-je en tapant à la porte de sa chambre.

10 minutes que je l'appelais pour qu'il prépare le dîner! J'allais quand même pas me mettre à cuisiner quand même! Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus!

Bon OK ce mec avait une tête de psychopathe sadique et méchant, il avait la tête de celui qui pouvait t'empoisonner ton repas, MAIS il aurait pu faire un effort, bouger son cul de sa chambre, faire trop malheureux pas (ou kilomètres ça dépend vu la taille de cette foutue baraque...) pour aller dans la cuisine, foutre un plat tout préparé dans le micro-ondes, attendre deux minutes, sortir le plat, me le donner et se barrer! C'était la moindre des choses, quand même!

Remarque, ça, j'aurais également pu le faire. Si seulement je savais me servir d'un micro-ondes...

En fait, pour être plus précise, je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, touché à un couvert/accessoire/outil/ustensile de cuisine de ma vie.

Après tout, avoir des parents hyper riches, des domestiques et tout le tralala, ça devait bien servir à quelque chose, non?

Par contre, 'fallait avouer qu'en matière de maison/manoir/château, Aizen m'avait battu à plate couture.

Et là, vous deviez sûrement vous poser LA question: qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire de tout mon temps libre?

Et la, je vous aurait répondu: A défaut de faire la cuisine/ménage et toutes les corvées susceptibles d'abimer mes belles mains, je m'étais trouvée une occupation BEAUCOUP, mais alors BEAUCOUP plus chiante que de passer le balais... Enfin, c'était mes parents qui avaient eu cette idée fabuleuse.

Comme ma mère et mon père dirigeaient deux des plus puissantes entreprises de France, un jour, ils ont décidé que leurs deux filles - c'est-à-dire moi et Yuki, ma soeur- reprendraient le flambeau à leur place... Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencés à nous donner des cours particuliers niveaux lycée/université alors qu'on était encore au collège. Et quand ils ont jugé qu'on avait le niveau suffisant pour les succéder plus tard à la tête de leurs entreprises respectives, ils ont fait modifier leur testament en précisant qu'à notre majorité tout nous reviendrais.

Génial, hein? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait depuis trois générations chez nous. Donc, j'aurais largement préférée faire le ménage ou la cuisine, pour revenir au sujet principal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hakura?

Ahhh! sursautais-je.

Alors que ça ne faisait pas moins de 10 minutes que je tapais à la porte de cet enfoiré, il apparaissait tranquillement, tout sourire! Ça, c'était la meilleure!

Euh... Le dîner...

Le dîner?

Aizen haussa un sourcil. Bon, visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de préparer le repas.

Eh bien, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans le réfrigérateur.

_Bingo!_

… Très bien, Aizen-san.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et repris ses «activités».

Prochaine étape: La cuisine.

Je me dirigeais le plus lentement possible vers mon futur enfer personnel.

La cuisine était impeccablement rangée -comme le reste du manoir d'ailleurs- et comportait tout les accessoires derniers cris. Génial. Déjà que j'allais avoir suffisamment de mal à m'y retrouver dans tout ça, en plus, il me fallait apprendre à me servir de tous ces machins! Super soirée en perspective.

Je restai quelques minutes immobile, plantée au milieu de la cuisine comme une imbécile, à me demander par quoi j'allais bien pouvoir commencer.

Seconde étape: Rassembler les ingrédients.

J'allais fouiller dans le frigo en quête d'un éventuel plat tout préparé. Rien de tel. Ça commençais bien. Visiblement, Aizen n'avait pas fait les courses depuis un moment... Il ne restait pratiquement rien, à part du riz et du boeuf...

Du riz et du boeuf...

Du riz et du boeuf.

Du riz et du boeuf!

OUIII! criai-je comme une tarée en me mettant à sautiller un peu partout.

Du donburi*! J'allais me faire du donburi!

Même si je vivais en France auparavant, mes parents cuisinaient de temps en temps japonais, quand l'envie leur en prenait, à vrai dire.

Par contre, j'ignorais complètement comment ça se cuisinait... Enfin, rien de bien compliqué, à première vue.

A première vue.

C'est donc dans cette optique que je pris quelques légumes pour compléter le plat -du maïs, des concombres, de la salade- et un peu de sauce tomate.

Ce mélange devrait être bon, non? me murmurai-je à moi-même, inquiète pour le futur résultat, hmmm... Pas grave, on verra ça tout à l'heure.

Je fourrais le mélange dans un bol et mis rapidement le tout dans le micro-ondes. Problème: pleins de chiffres étaient affichés à côté de la porte de la machine... Et inutile de préciser que j'y comprenais que dalle.

Allez, on va faire au pif! Ces chiffres doivent représenter le temps de cuisson, non?

Au hasard, je tapais 60, ce qui devait logiquement faire une minute.

_Tiikkk!_

J'ouvris rapidement la porte du micro-ondes, impatiente de découvrir le résultat de mon expérience.

AHHH! LE VIEUX VA ME TUUERRRR!

Oo'ps, là, je venais de faire une TRES grosse bêtise!

Non seulement le micro-ondes était désormais inutilisable et complètement ravagé de l'intérieur, mais en plus, si «le vieux» m'avait entendue, je passerai sans doute un sale quart d'heure...

«Visiblement, le repas, c'est pas pour ce soir Hakura!»

Le donburi que j'avais essayé de préparer était complètement... Raté. A la place, trônait une bouillie infâme rouge/verdâtre -la sauce tomate combinée aux concombres et à la salade-, avec des M.D.N.N.I (morceaux de nourriture non-identifiable) à l'intérieur. Sûrement le boeuf et le maïs...

LE MAÏS!

Qu'est-ce que je suis conne!

Comment avais-je pu oublier que le maïs, une fois cuit, se transformais en pop corn?

En sautant partout dans le micro-ondes, il devait avoir fait gicler le sauce tomate, ce qui expliquais à présent pourquoi la machine était désormais HS.

Plan B: FUIIITTTEEEE! criais-je à nouveau avant de m'échapper le plus vite possible du lieu du crime pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Visiblement, j'avais bien fait, car quelques minutes plus tard, un cri déchirant, un cri à vous glacer le sang, retentit dans tout le manoir:

HAKURAAAAAAAA!

_-Fin du flashback complètement pourri et inutile-_

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé enfermé dans ma chambre, une chaise bloquant judicieusement l'entrée. Au moins, le vieux n'aurait pas l'occasion de me parler que demain soir. Mais voilà, hélas, j'avais un petit -juste un?- problème: J'étais insomniaque.

Avant, chez mes parents, tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de me voir rôder dans les couloirs de la demeure familiale très tard le soir. Sauf qu'ici, croiser un hypocrite sadique qui faisait des trucs pas net dans sa chambre et qui voulait me trucider pour avoir tué son pauvre micro-ondes, ça ne me branchait pas plus que ça... Quoi que? Le jour où je serai dépressive, je saurais comment faire pour mettre fin à mes jours.

Bon... Que faire? Aller sur internet? Pas envie. Regarder la télévision? Trop loin, la moitié du manoir à traverser et risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres en chemin. Dessiner? Aucun talent pour ça? Écrire? Pas de feuilles sous la main...

Appeler ma soeur?

Yuki Neka à l'appareil!

Yuki..?

ONEEEEE-CHAAAAANNNN! hurla ma soeur, complètement hystérique (et oui, c'est de famille!)

Hey, calme toi! Ça va?

Bruit de coups à l'autre bout du fil. Grands cris et un vague «Mais tu vas la fermer, oui?» provenant d'une voix masculine. Brusquement, je me mis à craindre le pire.

Yuki? Yuki!

Oui ça va Onee-chan, ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste que mon tuteur est un peu... Hyperactif?

Complètement taré oui, d'après ce que j'entend!

C'est ça. Comment il s'appelle ton tuteur à toi, 'nee-chan?

Aizen Sosuke, et toi?

Sosuke... Aizen? Je crois avoir entendu ce nom quelque part...

Soudain, grand silence téléphonique. Cris surpris, murmures. Ce psychopathe avait l'air d'avoir la côte...

Euh... Onee-chan... Je crois que je vais devoir raccrocher... Désolé...

Pas grave.

Sayonara!

Sayonara, Yuki...

_Clik!_

Bon. J'avais réussi à tuer deux minutes de temps. Maintenant, restait plus que six heures et quelques...

~0~

J'étais tranquillement assise devant un bol de céréales -j'avais emporté quelques trucs français avec moi-, très mal réveillée. Mais, quand je disais très mal réveillée, c'était vraiment TRES MAL. Limite si je m'enfonçais pas la cuillère dans le nez. Pour cause, j'avais dormis trois heures à tout casser!

Hakura, il faut qu'on parle à propos d'hier... lança une voix derrière moi.

_Tilt! Connexion des deux dernières neurones d'Hakura, activée._

AAAAHHHHH!

Grosse frayeur. Devant moi se tenait un Aizen qui avait totalement perdu son sourire habituel et avait enlevé ses lunettes pour l'occasion. Je pouvais vous dire que ça faisait un sacré choc! Il avait l'air dix fois, non, cent fois plus dangereux sans ses lunettes. Un vrai sadique-hypocrite en puissance. Voir ça dès le réveil... Brr. Au moins, j'étais réveillée à présent.

_Plan B: Trouver une excuse pour se barrer au plus vite!_

Euh... !

_Vite, vite, grouille toi Hakura!_

_Une deux, une deux! Jette ta cuillère dans le bol, pique un sprint jusqu'à la cuisine pour débarrasser, re-sprinte jusqu'à ta chambre, prend les premières fringues que tu trouves et habille-toi avec, jette tous les cahiers que tu vois dans ton sac de cours, pique un dernier sprint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ouvre la porte à la volée et claque-là bruyamment derrière toi!_

OUF!

_Bien joué Hakura, danger écarté._

Je l'avais échappée belle sur ce coup-là! Deux secondes plus tard et le regard de psychopathe de mon tuteur achevait de me paralyser sur place. Par contre, à moins d'un miracle, je ne pourrais plus me défiler ce soir...

ET MERDEUUUHHHHH!

COMMENT cela avait pu me sortir de la tête?

Maintenant, je me retrouvais avec une journée à tuer.

Rageuse, j'observais les grévistes défiler en agitant des panneaux et en criant dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de ma journée, moi?

Déjà, hors de question de rentrer!

ONEE-CHAAAAANNNNNNN!

Yu..

_BAM! _Collision très douloureuse. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol, à moitié assommé. Une petite brune souriante s'était penchée sur moi en souriant.

Yuki? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Eh bien je suis sortie me balader un peu et je me disais que peut-être que tu avais oubliée la grève... Tu es si tête en l'air!

Merci pour le compliment...

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, Onee-chan?

Bonne question...

Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi?

Avec ce timbré comme tuteur? Certainement pas...

Même si Aizen Sosuke était un psychopathe de premier ordre, pour cette fois, c'était bel et bien ma faute s'il était à présent en colère contre moi. Mais ça, je ne l'aurai jamais avoué et surtout pas devant ma soeur. C'était reconnaître mes torts et je détestai avoir tort.

Soudain, alors que Yuki s'apprêtait à répliquer, un énorme monstre noir apparut. Son visage était presque entièrement recouvert par un horrible masque blanc.

Un... Esprit? murmurais-je. Yuki, rentre chez toi!

Mais...

Rentre chez toi.

… Bien.

Visiblement, ma soeur avait compris l'ampleur de la situation. Je ne lui parlais jamais si sèchement, sauf en cas d'apparition d'esprit potentiellement dangereux. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Nos parents nous prenaient pour des folles à l'époque et leur avis m'avait beaucoup touchée, jusqu'au jour où j'avais surpris ma mère entrain de parler à un esprit. Ça remontait à tellement longtemps que je ne me rappelais plus des paroles exactes qui avaient été prononcées, mais peu m'importait à ce moment-là, sinon le fait que ma mère puisse être comme moi et me comprendre.

Une fois Yuki partie, je jaugeai l'adversaire du regard. Je n'avais jamais vu des esprits comme ça... Décidément, le Japon était bien différent de la France.

Tu m'as l'air très appétissante, petite humaine...

Le monstre eut un sourire sadique et ouvrit la bouche. Comment ce machin osait-il me parler comme ça? Une petite boule rouge commença à se former au creux de sa gorge.

_Un rayon laser?_

_Bon, pour la réplique, on verra plus tard..._

_Plan B n°307: _

- SAUVE QUI PEEEUUUTTT!

* * *

**Voilààà, fin du chapitre 2!^^**

**Hakura: **HEYYY! Je croyais que tu m'avais promise de supprimer la scène ou j'essaye de cuisiner! Menteuse!

**Auteure: **Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis... HEY! CALME TOI!

***se retrouve plaquée au sol par Hakura***

Que cache Aizen? Hakura arrivera-t-elle à cuisiner? Les bananes mutantes arriveront-elles à triompher de la **Secte Démoniaque Des Concombres Mutants**? =P

**Hakura**: **Please, donnez des reviews à cette folle dingue pour qu'elle arrête de me martyriser!**

**Auteure: Review?**

**Définition du mot Review:****(Dérivé de Commantus sus unes fanfictus)**

**Commentaire de quelques lignes prenant deux malheureuses minutes de la vie du lecteur, et procurant deux minutes de bonheur intense à l'auteur.**

**Histoire du mot Review:**

**La croyance populaire à longtemps voulue que les reviews soient considérées comme un acte occulte, interdit et malsain. Cependant, quelques centaines d'années plus tard, un des chercheurs les plus réputés au monde a fait une découverte incroyable: Les reviews étaient en fait des actes d'extrême gentillesse!**

**50 ans plus tard, il a été prouvé scientifiquement que les reviews boostaient le moral de l'auteur qui les recevaient, et qu'un manque de review pouvait affecter profondément un auteur, et le faire plonger dans une dépression, ce qui le ferait stopper immédiatement toute fanfiction en manque de review.**

_Nous rappelons que d'après l'article 68949593 du code officiel des fanfictions, il est formellement interdit de tuer l'auteur/auteure._


End file.
